The Jacket
by Samlu707
Summary: George takes Sarah to find a dress for the ball. It's quite cold that day, and Sarah doesn't bring a jacket) warm enough for the weather. (I'm sorry I suck at summaries. The one-shot is better that what you may think from reading this.


It is cold.

I'm not talking chilly you need a light jacket cold. I'm talking freezing my ass off cold.

When I agreed to come on this stupid trip to Hogsmeade I thought it was going to be nice weather like it was last week. Not freezing cold with three feet of snow. All I did bring with me was a thin little jacket. Plus I'm only wearing a tank top under it, and my skinny jeans and converse aren't the best thing to be wearing in this cold weather.

I live in California when I'm not here at Hogwarts, so I'm not use to this shitty cold weather. I hate it. I'm going to kill George for making me come.

I'm friends with both the Weasley twins, and have been since our first year together. They befriended me after I had pranked their brother Percy. All I did was slip him a concoction of mine turning his hair a bright blue color for the first three weeks of school. We've done everything together. You can even thank me for coming up with some of the ideas for their pranks.

George insisted I come to Hogsmeade with him to try and find me a dress for the Yule Ball. I could honestly care less about attending, but George insist that I go even though I don't have a date. I only agreed to coming since I've been in love with George since third year, and will basically do anything he says when he looks at me with those big brown eyes. Don't judge me. You would too if you were me.

So here we are walking through Hogsmeade in the freezing cold looking for a stupid dress. "George can we please just forget about this. I told you before I don't want to go to this stupid ball. I don't even have a date to it. Plus I'm cold."

"And I told you that you're going. And you're gonna have a good time," he said as he started taking off his jacket.

I look at him curiously, "George what are you doing?"

"You said you were cold, so what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't give the freezing pretty lady my coat," he said wrapping his coat around my shoulders. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I look to the ground and try to use my curly brown locks to hide my face. "And if you're so worried about not having a date to the ball I'll be your date?"

"My date?"

"Yeah, your date? What do ya say?"

I thought about it. Being escorted into the ball and spending the entire evening with George Weasley. How could I say no? "Okay. You'll be my date to this stupid ball."

"Ya know you keep calling it stupid, but just watch you're gonna have the best time of your life all thanks to me!"

"But, why?" I look up to him and asked.

George looks down at me confused. "Why what?

"Why do care so much about me going to the ball? And why be stuck as my date when you could obviously go with any girl you wanted?"

George's face gets slightly red as he begins to talk, "Well… I- Honestly I'm going with the girl I wanted. That's why I wanted you to go so bad, because I wanted to go with you."

My face starts to burn as I get flustered. "Well you could've just said that from the beginning. I would have said yes."

George smiled widely. "Well come on then we have to find you a dress for the ball then."

~AT THE BALL~

The entire night, George and I have been laughing and dancing. George was right earlier when he said I would have the best time of my life and it would be because of him. Right now we are dancing to a slow song; with his hands rested against my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. This is the best night of my life, and I don't think it could get any better.

"Sarah..."

I pull away from him a little and look up at him. "Yes George, what is it?"

He didn't say anything.

He leans down and kisses me instead.

I froze for a split second before returning the kiss. I was confused and happy all at the same time. I pull away from him, and look up into his eyes. His face is as red as his hair, and mine probably matches his. "George why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. I've wanted to that for a long time Sarah, and I've liked you even longer. I understand if you don't- "

I shut him up with a kiss. I can't believe he likes me. I pull away, and look at his shocked face. "Don't even say that because I do like you. A lot."

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend then, would you?" I shook my head no. "Good, 'cause I was scared that things would be awkward if you didn't."

"What kind of lady would I be if I didn't accept that amazing confession?"

George laughs, "Well not mine that's for sure."

I smiled, "Well it's a good thing I am."


End file.
